MichaelSar12isBack's upcoming movie spoofs
Upcoming movie spoofs, movies that will be remade, and movies that will be finished as soon as MichaelSar12/MichaelSar12isBack reuploads them. *Skunk's Adventures Series *Kittens in Wonderland *Cartoon Animal Story *Bagheeraladdin *Bagheeraladdin and the Return of Tai Lung *Bagheeraladdin and the King of Theives *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Animal Style) *Winnie the Superbear *Snoopy (Bolt) * Toons Inc * Toons University *Kung Fu Bear *Quest For Camelot (Animal Style) *The Many Adventures of Tails the Fox *The Big Bear *Cartoon Animal Story 2 *Cartoon Animal Story 3 *Cartoons From Space *The Cartoon Christmas Carol *Cartoon Treasure Island *TUGS (MichaelSar12isBack Style) *Skunkules *A Cartoon Animal's Life *Beauty and the Beast (MichaelSar12 Version) *Skunk Fu (Michaelsar12 Style) *MichaelSar12 Presents Follow That Skunk *The Nightmare Before Tigger's Christmas *Wild Animals Inc (MichaelSar12 Version) *Tigger of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Home on the Range (MichaelSar12 Style) *The Skunk King *The Skunk King 2: Reeko's Pride *The Skunk King 1 1/2 *Simba Hood *Ice Age (Animal Style) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (Animal Style) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (Animal Style) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (Animal Style) *Pound Animals and the Legend of Mufasa *The Chipmunk's New Groove *The Brave Little Warthog *Oliver and the Black Cauldron *Ritahontas *Rita and the Dodger *Berlioz and Company *The Princess and the Superdog *Meet the Robinsons (Animal Style) *Baloo's Ark Lark *Boo Boo Bearocchio * *Snoopy and Woodstock: The Movie *Cartoon Animals (Cars) *Madagascar (MichaelSar12 Style) *Winnie the Pooh Hears a Cartoon! *Hoodwinked (Animal Style) *The Mummy (1999, Michaelsar12isback animal st *Hoodwinked 2: Hood vs Evil (Animal Style) *Fox Poppins *A Wild Tail *A Wild Tail 2: Skunk Goes West *A Wild Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan island *A Wild Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster *SNOOP-GOR *The Wizard of Oz (MichaelSar12 Style) *Dannyo and Sawyeret *The Rescuers (MichaelSar12 Style) *The Rescuers Down Under (MichaelSar12 Style) *The Skunk Prince and the Skunk Pauper *The Sword in the Stone (MichaelSar12 Version) *Skunk (Doogal) *Skunks Don't Dance *The Incredi-Animals *Sleeping Beauty (Michaelsar12 Version) *Sesame Street (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) *Alex Shrinks (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) *The Lion Princess *Nala and the Seven Animals *Fox (Mulan) *The Monster of Notre Dame *Boo Booatatouille *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Animal Style) *Who Framed Skunk? *SKUNK-E *Over the Cartoon Animals' Hedge *Open Season (ANimal Style) *Open Season 2(Animal Style) *Open Season 3(Animal Style) *UP (Animal Style) *Rock-a-Mickey *The Little Lion 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Lion 3: Kiara's Beginning *Chowder's Elephant *Enchanted (Animal Style) *Winnie the Pooh's Christmas Carol *Tails the Fox *The Aristo-WILD-Cats *Tangled (Animal Style) *The Fox Theif and the Cat Cobbler *Dodger Dangerfield *MegaDodger *Tigger in Boots *The Great Panther Detective *Tigger and Bagheera's Road to El Dorado *Fun and Fancy Free (MichaelSar12 Version) *Snoopy's Wish *Kiaranastasia *Skunk (Tarzan) *Skunk 2(Tarzan 2) *Winnie the Pooh's TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning *Space Jam (Disney Style) *Fox Bride *Gumball on the Polar Express *Dug's REALLY Big Movie *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa: The Three Musketeers *We're Back! A Cartoon Animal's Story *Private and Runt: A Wish For Wings That Work *Treasure Planet (My Version) *Rio - With MAMMALS! *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (My Version) *Todambi *Todambi 2 *Bambi and thé Alien Invadess *The Adventures of Kronk and King Louie *Buckango *Jerry (Valiant) *All Tigers go to Heaven *Kiara and Timon *Cartoon Animal Run *Teacher's Pet (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) *Animals VS Monster Villains *Night at the Museum (Animal Style) *Night at the Museum 2: Battle at the Smithsonian (Animal Style) *Inspector Panther *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Animal Style) co-directed by bmu7082 *Planet 51 (Animal Style) *Cartoon Animal Story Treats *Tigger of Star Command (TV Show) *Baloo and Tigger's Midnight Bun Run *Rosie's Web *Your Friend the Bear *Stimpy and the Ghostlight *Wild Animals University *Berloiz Attack! *Saludos Amigos (MichaelSar12 Version) *The Three Caballeros (MichaelSar12 Version) *Make Mine Music (MichaelSar12 Version) *Melody Time (MichaelSar12 Version) *UnderPanther *Christopher Robin Meets The Pagemaster *Sleeping Cat *Kiararella *The Baloo Clause *The Baloo Clause 2 *The Baloo Claus 3: The Escape Clause *Tolouse and the Kittens *Berlioz (Dumbo) *The Princess and the Dragon *The Jungle Book (MichaelSar12IsBack Version) *The Jungle Book 2 (MichaelSar12IsBack Version) *Fantasia (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) *One Hundred and One Lions *Cartoon AnimalTubbies *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Michaelsar12isback Style) *Jasmine White and the Seven Animals *Star wars saga (Michaelsar12isback style) *The Adventures of Skunk UP NEXT: *The Little Lion *Skunk Pan *Bagheeraladdin *Linus and Horton (Calvin and Hobbes) *Sonic pan (michaelsar12 version) *Bear Tale (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) *Star wars saga (Michaelsar12isback style) *The Wizard of Oz (MichaelSar12 Style) *The Adventures of Skunk Category:Channels Category:Michaelsar12 Category:MichaelSar12isBack